Missing Soul
by KILLMARA
Summary: What would happen if Allen had a Sister that was brought back from the dead by a Priestess and her butler but only half of her soul was freed and other half belong to Earl? and both Kanda and Rabi likes Allen? OoOoO MAYBE A FIGHT? READ AND REVIEW PLZ!


"**_Miss, Priestess?" Lumiere said as he knocked on the Priestess's door ( Lumiere is the butler) but found nothing. He closed the door and notice the secret door was opened and walked over to hear strange noise coming from it so he opened the door and saw the Priestess sitting there _**

"**_Ahh Miss Priestess there you are the night has come shall I walk you to your room?" Lumiere said walking up to the Priestess "Ahh playing with the souls of the dead I see, Miss Priestess may I strongly advise you to stop playing with the souls of the innocents they might still contain the poison from the Akuma so you should be careful" Lumiere said as he turned in the other direction "those people can be cursed by an Akuma, infact they all are an Akuma, Miss Priestess please don't forgot about what those people did to your family and I made a promise nothing would happen to you so please Priestess don't turn your back on your family" Lumiere said speaking softly _**

"**_Lumiere" The Priestess said finally speaking "don't worry I won't turn my back on my family or on you" Lumiere turned his head to the side still looking down "and I surely won't forgive them either but there's someone who lost their sister a long time ago and he misses her" The Priestess said getting up and looking at Lumiere "Would it be too much if I bring her back?" Lumiere then looked up at the Priestess "Miss Priestess you can get into trouble if you do that you could unleash the demon" Lumiere said_**

"_**But he really needs her" The Priestess said turning back around to the glass ball (this is the priestess's special ball it was a gift to see the souls of the dead and the living) "poor Allen" The priestess said sad**_

"_**Allen? You mean Allen Walker"**_

"**_Yes he was the one who lost his sister a long time ago she gave up her life to save her brothers she was killed by an Akuma" The Priestess said then smiled "you know Lumiere this is just like me and my brother except my brother died and not me you see Lumiere I never told you this story because it was too pain to speak of because my brother throught his life to save me too it was like he was there and the next time he wasn't" the Priestess feeling her eyes about to water when she turned around to Lumiere. _**

"_**Please Lumiere he needs her" the Priestess said feeling tears running down her face**_

"_**Please Lumiere I don't want Allen to suffer like I am now Please" the Priestess said begging**_

"_**Alright Miss Priestess but please be careful" Lumiere said as the Priestess ran and hugged him then ran back over to the fire burning in the center of the room and then she began canting the words of the lost soul then out of no where in the fire appeared the soul of Allen's sister**_

"**_this is her, this is Allen's sister, this is Elizabeth Walker" the Priestess said as she unleashed the chains around her soul and said the final words "Awaken Lost soul" the Priestess said as Elizabeth's eyes opened and the chains around her arms and legs broke and her hair went flying everywhere then she blasted off finding her body _**

"_**well shes free and Allen can be happy again" Priestess said as she turned around to Lumiere **_

"**_now then shall I bring you to your room?" Lumiere said as the Priestess walked up to him and smiled_**

"**_Yes you can" the Priestess said as they were about to leave when she said she forgot something and notice only half of Elizabeth was gone_**

"**_What the hell only half of her is gone?" the Priestess said as she was about to touch the ball when the other half of Elizabeth opened her eyes and then the roof above the Priestess came down on her but she managed to escape with only her arm hurt but then notice that the other half of her soul was_**

"_**Miss Priestess what happen!" Lumiere said hurrying over to the Priestess **_

"_**Only half of Elizabeth's soul was freed and the other half of her soul who knows were it's going" the Priestess said concerned**_

**_------THE NEXT DAY IN THE NOW DRESERTED TOWN----------(it's only deserted for now because of the Akuma on the loose)_**

_**Allen and Rabi stopped panting heavily from running from the Akuma who wasn't anymore chasing them**_

"_**Wow we actually lost it" Rabi said looking back still breathing heavy but then his breath became normal again and then leaned against the wall beside Allen who was already sitting down**_

"_**you know what I'm think of giving up" Rabi said as he fully sat down with Allen **_

"_**giving up? Don't tell me your really going give up that easily" Allen said staring at Rabi**_

"**_well it's no use that Akuma's after something but who knows what it's after, I have no clue , they have no clue and your just clueless as always" Rabi said as he looked down and Allen just pouted_**

"**_well that's not a nice thing to say" Allen said as he pouted again when Rabi looked at him_**

'_you know he looks kind of cute when he pouts' **Rabi thought as he smiled and looked back forward and slightly blushed**_

"_**Heyyyy Rabi you're blushing, is a certain someone on your mind?" Allen said getting really close to Rabi's face and Rabi just blushed even more**_

"**_Your even reder than before, you're not thinking about anything nasty are you?" Allen said not looking at Rabi to see his reaction_**

"_**I am not!"**_

"_**are too" **_

"**_am not!" _**

"_**are too"**_

"_**AM NOT!"**_

_**Their fight which only lasted for a minute came to a halt when Allen and Rabi both notice how close there faces were then both pushed backwards away from each other**_

"_**Anyways we better get going to look for the others" Rabi said getting up and helping Allen up too when they hear a voice calling them**_

"_**ALLEN! RABI!" Linali called them then ran up to them and following her was Miranda and Kanda**_

"_**There you two are we were looking all over for you, we were starting to think the Akuma got you two" Linali said tried of running too**_

"_**Were just glad your ok" Miranda said putting her hands together when Kanda and Allen stared at each other with evil glares then Kanda spoke first**_

"**_I'm surprised your still alive, Beansprout" Kanda said glaring_**

"**_Same goes to you too" Allen replied glaring back too as there was an awkward silence between them and as both stared at each other with death glares before they could beat each other to a pulp Linali stepped in between them_**

"**_Guys please control your anger with each other for now, we got to get going the Akuma is gone I think so lets go back to the Headquarters" Linali said as they started walking back to the headquarters when the same Akuma they were fighting before appeared from the wall with a big hand and grabbed Allen_**

"**_ALLEN!" Linali screamed as the Akuma dragged Allen with it into the wall they couldn't see anything on the other side because of the smoke then a person came out of the smoke and really couldn't stand right, except this person looked just like Allen but they couldn't see the persons face because the person were keeling down. Linali then Started to walk Over _**

"_**Allen?" Linali said walking over and keeled down and looked at the person and the person looked back up **'hmm really short hair, a girly figure, a skinny waist and……….boobs? WHAT THE HELL!!!!!' **Linali said backing far away and breathing heavy**_

"_**Linali?" Miranda said walking up to her and saw what the problem was then Rabi came then Kanda and soon they all turned pale white except for Kanda he didn't really care then they all shout in there thoughts at the same time **'HOLY CRAP ALLENS A GIRL!!!!' _

_------**LATER AT THE HEADQUARTERS-------**_

_**Komui silently sat there drinking his coffee as he thought **'ahh it's better when it's quiet here' **it was quiet until Rabi bashed through his door and Komui just sat there putting back down his coffee**_

"_**Komui your not going to believe what we found out, and it's about Allen" Rabi said still standing in the door way**_

"_**Was Allen trouble again? Well don't worry I'll take care of that"**_

"**_No Allen wasn't a trouble you see that Akuma got Allen but when Allen came back out Allen was a---"Rabi paused for a minute_**

"**_Hmm strange maybe he was turned into a Akuma"_**

"**_No the Akuma grabbed Allen's Akuma Weapon, Anyways do you see what I'm trying to say??" Rabi said as it was quiet for a while_**

"_**Nope still not following" Komui said as Rabi slapped his forhead**_

"_**What I'm trying to say is Allen's a GIRL!"**_

"_**Allen's a girl? Hmm that's new I always figured girls were that smart to dress up as a guy"**_

"**_That's so not true!" Linali said stepping in "Allen is not a girl! I checked his profile it's says Allen is a guy not a girl"_**

"_**Hmm how do you know for sure???" Komui said as Linali through a book at his head "ALLEN IS NOT A GIRL"**_

_**-----BACK AT THE DESRESTED TOWN-------**_

**_Allen trampled out from the broken in building with blood dripping from his head "that really hurt" Allen said as he looked back at the dead Akuma and he looked around and no one was found_**

"_**Hey were did everyone go??" Allen said as his voice echoed through the town so he started to walk back to the headquarters **_

_**------BACK AT THE HEADQUARTERS-----**_

_**Rabi walked back and forth, back and forth trying to figure out what has happen to Allen and why he was suddenly a girl he was doing very good he was thinking really hard until Kanda tripped him after getting annoyed of Rabi walking back and forth ** _

"_**Hmmmm" Rabi said looking up at the person sitting in the chair**_

"_**I got it! Oh no wait I don't got it" Rabi said getting back up **_

"_**you look a lot like Allen you two could be twins, hey what's this, ahhh you even got the same last name as him too" Rabi said reading the name written on her wrist **_

"**_Umm Rabi don't you think she might be Allen's si---" Miranda said trying to talk when Rabi cut her off_**

"_**I got it! You're his assistance right! Am I right??!?"**_

"**_Rabi this is ridiculous, she's Allen's si-"_**

"_**no wait let me think"**_

"_**Rabi she's---"**_

"_**noooo that can't be"**_

"_**Rabi---"Linali said as she took out that same book she hit her brother with **_

"**_or maybe his helpe----" Rabi said not being able to finish when Linali through that same book at him_**

"_**Like I was saying, Rabi that's Allen's sister" Linali said as Rabi looked up then getting up himself**_

"_**So this is his sister hmm maybe I laugh at him for nothing then"**_

"_**Clueless dimwit" Kanda said quietly as Rabi turned around**_

"_**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!" Rabi said taking out his Hammer and making it really big "SAY IT AGAIN I DARE YOU!!!"**_

"_**Fine I will, Clueless dimwit" Kanda said looking the other way**_

"_**AHHHHHHH" Rabi said going to crush Kanda with his hammer**_

"_**ohhh I'm scared" Kanda said sarcastically **_

"_**YOU BETTER BE"**_

"_**ohhh I'm shaking" Kanda said looking at Rabi**_

"_**RABI, KANDA STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!! RABI PUT YOUR HAMMER AWAY AND KANDA STOP MAKING RABI MAD" Linail said stopping the two while Miranda just smiled and walked over the girl sitting in the chair**_

"_**They really are great people, I haven't known them for long but their really fun to be with, trust me you'll know what I mean later" Miranda said laughing at them while they fight, it was basically Linali stopping Rabi who was trying to smash Kanda who was still sitting in the chair not caring and while they were fighting they heard a door open and standing in the door way was Allen**_

"_**Hey why did you guys leave me? I had to climb my way up here again" Allen said as the girl in the chair eyes widen**_

"_**Allen! Your alright we were just about to go look for you" Linali said as she hugged Allen while Rabi and Miranda walked over to him, Kanda didn't bother getting up**_

"**_Ahhh Allen your head, you're bleeding!" Miranda said going to fix it up _**

"_**oh that, it's ok Miranda I'll fix it mysel---" Allen said looking over to the chair "E-Elizabeth" Allen said as both Linali and Miranda moved out of the way and Allen walked over to her, Elizabeth just started to cry and fully tackled Allen **_

"_**ALLEN!" Elizabeth said crying and Allen hugged her back**_

"_**It's ok Elizabeth, I'm here" Allen said unsure if this was really his sister because his sister had long hair not short**_

_**-----LATER THAT NIGHT-------**_

_**Allen quietly closed the door and turned around and jumped when Kanda just stood there**_

"**_Hey" Kanda said not very well at greeting scared people since he's so shy_**

"_**O-o-oh hi K-Kanda" Allen said still shocked in fear **_

"_**Did I scare you?" Kanda said still leaning against the wall **_

"_**n-n-n-no what m-makes you t-t-think that???" Allen said all fidgety because he was really afraid Kanda was going to murder him or something**_

"_**it's because your shaking" Kanda said getting off the wall and leaning in really close to Allen and Allen's shaking quickly turned into a deep blush**_

"_**You ok?" Kanda said putting his hand on his forehead**_

"_**I-I'm fine" Allen said getting all fidgety again**_

"_**Are you sure? Here let me check" Kanda said leaning in even more and simplify brushed his lips against Allen's then forcefully pushed his lips against Allen's hard, Allen paused for a minute and thought **'is this ok? Wait I thought Kanda hated me? No this is not ok, not ok at all' **Allen thought pushing Kanda off**_

"_**What the hell Kanda, you just don't scare that heck out of someone then kiss them, get your head right Kanda" Allen said walking away**_

**_Then stopped again and licked his lips and smiled "but I did like it though" Allen said still smiling and walking off as Kanda looked at him and smiled a bit (YAYAYA KANDA SMILED!!!)Then whispered "idiot" as he walked off in the other direction_**

_**While Allen walked he kept on smiling and thought **'that was such a fake kiss I mean Kanda doesn't really like me….or does he?' **Allen thought then paused and turned white **'he can't be serious, can he! He really likes me! That means all those times he wanted to kill me it was just his way of saying 'I like you' ohhh myy….' **Thought as he trailed off until Rabi showed up** _

"_**Umm hey Allen" Rabi said **_

"_**Oh hi Rabi what's up?"**_

"_**Well there's something I've want to tell you and I was just too chicken to say it soo I'm saying it now" Rabi said taking a deep breath in than out**_

"_**Rabi?" Allen said when Rabi leaned in really close and pecked Allen on the lips for a second then pulled away and turned the other way**_

"_**umm Allen I've always sort of liked you, so what I'm saying is I- I like you" Rabi said taking a deep breath in than turned around**_

"_**well anyways I got to go bye" Rabi said speeding past Allen while Allen stood there dropping his books and turned white as he thought **'not Rabi tooo!!!'** Allen thought as he heard a voice calling him**_

"_**Brother?" Elizabeth said walking over to Allen sleeply**_

"_**Elizabeth, you're awake?" Allen said turning to his sister**_

"_**Yea I heard you talking with someone Rabi I believe"**_

"_**Yea I was --- Hey wait you're talking more now"**_

"_**Yea I was just tired that's all"**_

"_**okk then"**_

"_**Sooo brother who do you like?" Elizabeth said stretching **_

"_**W-what?"**_

"_**you heard me I heard Kanda I believe his name was, kissed you but you got mad then when you were walking Rabi kissed you too, so who do you think is better?" **_

"_**Wait how did you know Kanda kissed me???"**_

"_**I heard you two as soon as you left I woke up again and went to the door and listened and as I heard Kanda leave I left the room and heard you and Rabi talking" Elizabeth said getting up "you know you have to introduce me to them I want to get to know them better"**_

"**_Fine I'll introduce you to them later now got back to bed you look tired" Allen said pushing his sister back to the room_**

"_**But I'm not tired" **_

"**_No you're going to bed"_**

"_**Ok fine"**_

_**------NEXT DAY------**_

"_**Hmm" Elizabeth said as she woke up and found Linali hovering over her with Miranda behind her**_

"_**Morning Elizabeth, time to get up I have to introduce you to everyone" Linali said pulling Elizabeth out of bed**_

"_**Come on" Linali said as she piled clothes on her bed**_

"_**wait what are these for?"**_

"**_There for you, now come everyone's waiting" Linali said as she dragged Elizabeth to Komui office were everyone greeted her and introduce themselves than gave her gifts and Elizabeth just smile_**

"_**Thanks guys but I really don't need this much"**_

"**_Of course you do you have no where else to go right?" Linali said with a smile and Elizabeth Smiled back_**

"_**Ok I guess your right"**_

_**Later that day Elizabeth walked around the Headquarters when she was stopped by Kanda**_

"_**Oh Hi Kanda" Elizabeth said but Kanda didn't answer he just turned away then began to walk**_

"_**Umm Kanda do you like my brother, Allen?" Elizabeth asked Kanda and Kanda just froze **_

"_**Because if you do I think Rabi likes him too" Elizabeth said as Kanda began to walk again**_

"**_You know Kanda you better tell him soon if you really like him I think Rabi has already confessed" Elizabeth yelled as Kanda kept walking Elizabeth signed and walked the other direction while Kanda walked to Allen's room and knocked then a sleepy Allen opened the door_**

"**_Kanda the what he---"Allen said as Kanda roughly shoved Allen into his room and forced him against the wall pushing there lips together again then as they pulled apart Allen tried to speak but Kanda just shoved his tongue into his mouth and began feeling Allen's body with his hands then pushing up against him then that's when Allen bit Kanda's tongue to get free_**

"**_Kanda what the hell are you doing?" Allen said as Kanda pulled to hug him and whispered into his ear "I won't let Rabi have you your sister told me he's already telling you he like you"_**

"**_Kanda this is no reason to come to my room when I'm trying to sleep and sure Rabi said he likes me so what? It's not like you love me" what Allen just said made Kanda feel bad so he shoved Allen back against the wall and walked to the door_**

"**_I'm really not going to waste my time on you maybe you're just not worth it" Kanda said leaving_**

'_NOT WORTH IT!** Allen thought "HEY, YOU DON'T JUST KISS ME THAN LEAVE" Allen screamed at Kanda while Kanda didn't look back that just got Allen even more pissed "FINE BE LIKE THAT! I WOULDN"T WANT YOU TO LOVE ME ANYWAYS!" Allen said slamming the door and what Allen just said made Kanda feel even worse.**_

_**Elizabeth walked down the hall and stopped at Allen's door and heard punching noises and thought **'what is he doing in there???'** And knocked on Allen's door**_

"_**What" he answered rudely **_

"_**You ok brother? You seem angry" Elizabeth said as she walked in and sat on his bed while Allen slammed the door**_

"_**No I'm not ok" Allen said walking back to the wall and continued to punch a hole in the wall**_

"_**Allen you shouldn't do that you'll hurt yourself"**_

"_**I-don't-care" Allen said after every punch**_

"_**What happened? You had a fight with Kanda again?"**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**Did he do something to make you angry?"**_

"_**YES, HE FREAKING COMES TO MY ROOM WHEN I'M SLEEPING THEN KISSES ME THAN LEAVES" Allen said making a big hole in the wall**_

"_**So how does that make a big deal?"**_

"_**HE SAID I WASN'T WORTH IT!" Allen said calming than sitting down beside his sister "maybe I should give Rabi a chance"**_

"_**Yea maybe, but you shouldn't give up on Kanda just yet I think he's going to do a lot more than that" Allen just frowned**_

"_**I'm going back to my room so I'll leave you to sleep night Allen" Elizabeth said as she walked back to her room**_

"_**Maybe Elizabeth's right hmm then I'll just wait and see" Allen said as he went to sleep.**_

* * *

_**  
CHAPTER 2 COMING UP!!!!!!! TTYL:D**_


End file.
